Nothing's Perfect
by Stoic Observer
Summary: Sequel to Confidence in the Unknown Itachi's home and his goal is to make Sasuke's life hell. Sasuke is constantly tormented by his older brother and these fantasies he keeps having. And someone from Naruto's past has brought bad news for the blonde. SxN
1. Chapter 1

**Squeal Yay a sequel! I wouldn't have updated so early if it wasn't for my annoying best friend, Shade. You stupid bastard. You aren't any help whenever I ask you for advice with my writing. NOOOO. All you do is tell me is to update and update. I hate you so much some times.**

**Hehe, to everyone else, that above won't make any sense so ignore it or you can review about how I'm a crazy girl. XD Oh and Breathless18, I updated so rejoice! Main pairing still SasuNaru, but I want to incorporate others also. Enjoy the new story.**

"Nnn, Sasuke."

"Shh," the dark haired boy sounded putting his index finger over Naruto's lips. He took a step forward, further pinning the blonde boy beneath him against the bathroom stall and nipped his ear. "Any louder and we'll get caught."

A traveling pale hand roamed over the blonde's groin causing him to bite his lip to stop from moaning. The two boys were pressed so close together, that they could feel each other's heart beating erratically. Being so close like this was always a rush, but the possibility of getting discovered in the boys' bathroom only made things more exciting.

"Why c-couldn't you wait until after school?" Naruto questioned as he tried futilely to push his boyfriend away from him before Sasuke left another mark on his neck. "Boys' bathrooms are unclean. One time I saw the sign from the door in the toilet covered in pee. And another time--"

Sasuke growled and silenced the chattering boy with his lips. He sucked lightly on Naruto's tongue before forcing it back into the blonde's mouth,; licking the tip, then going over his teeth. Naruto's arms found their way around the Uchiha's neck to steady himself from falling as his knees became weak.

The dark haired boy felt the extra weight being put on him, forcing him to lean down a bit. To stop them both from collapsing onto the bathroom floor, Sasuke moved his knee in between Naruto's legs and lifted him up. The friction caused to blonde to gasp and break their kiss.

"Ngh, S-Sasuke m-move your knee," Naruto stuttered out, while he panted heavily.

Sasuke chuckled. "Like this?" he asked innocently, moving his knee in a circle against Naruto's crotch.

Naruto threw his head back against the wall and opened his mouth in a silent scream. "N-no, Bastard! Not like that. I meant move it away."

Sasuke pouted and ignore the demand. "But Naru-chan you seem to be enjoying it?"

He demonstrated his point by moving his knee again; watching how the other reacted as his did. He could see Naruto biting the inside of his mouth to stop from screaming. Sasuke licked his lips as he watched the blonde begin to tremble and close his eyes in surrender.

He leaned down and whispered in the other's ear, "Do your best."

The Uchiha gave a last lick to the ear shell before removing his teasing knee. Naruto let out a heavy breathe in relief. However, with his eyes closed, he didn't notice Sasuke get on his knees until he felt his pants being opened and pulled down to his thighs along with his boxers. The blonde looked down to see the Uchiha resting on his knees, smirking at his erection.

"S-Sasuke, what are you going?" he asked blushing heavily, while trying to cover himself with his hands.

Sasuke just swatted the offending hands away before grabbing hold of the enlarged member with one hand. He began to stroke Naruto slowly, ignoring the other boy's cries and pleas for him to stop. The space in his own pants felt annoyingly uncomfortable, but paid it no attention when he saw driblets of thick, white fluid leaking from the tip of Naruto's penis.

Sasuke felt the tugging urge to prevent the precum from hitting floor because that would be wasteful. He closed his onyx eyes as he leaned forward to lick up the white liquid.

"Guh, s-stop. We can't do this here," Naruto whispered.

Upon hearing this, Sasuke stopped licking and instead took as much of Naruto as he could into his mouth in defiance. The base, that Sasuke couldn't fit into his mouth, was left to be massaged by his hands. Naruto began to tremble again as Sasuke sucked on his length, rubbing his tongue up against the underside of his member.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" Naruto chanted over and over again.

Encouraged by this, Sasuke increased his speed, bobbing his head back and forth rapidly. He could feel that Naruto was reaching his limit as his mantra got louder. One more suck and Naruto released his seed into Sasuke's already full mouth. His name echoing off the bathroom walls as the blonde screamed in ecstasy.

But the screaming died out, replaced by an annoying beeping. The image of a sweaty , panting Naruto leaning against the bathroom stall changed into a white ceiling.

"Damn it," Sasuke cursed to himself, realizing that he was in his own bed and not in one of the boys' bathrooms at school.

There was a horrible aching in between his legs, signaling that he would have to either take a cold shower of fix the problem with his hand. He opted for the latter; cold showers in the morning were unpleasant.

The dark haired boy groaned before hitting his alarm clock and rolling--painfully--out of bed. He headed for his bathroom to take care of some _business_ before getting ready to visit the subject of his frustrating dream before school started.

* * *

"Sasuke. Hey," Naruto snapped his fingers in front of the Uchiha's face, "you, pay attention!" 

Sasuke didn't reply, he just glared. He was slightly irritated at the moment because this week he and Naruto had cleaning duty after school, which just piled onto more problems he dealing with. Cleaning wasn't usually that bad. It was just that he had lost playing rock-paper-scissors to decide who got to sweep up the classroom and who had to remove the gum from under the desks.

"Don't give me that look," Naruto said, placing his hands on his hips. "It was a fair game. And if you hate scrapping gum, then just use your status as most popular guy in school to influence everyone to stop sticking it under the desks."

"Che," Sasuke sounded, getting off the ground, facing the blond, while crossing his arms. The metal scraper was still in his hands. "You seem to bring up my unwanted popularity a lot. You jealous?"

"Like I would be jealous of you."

"Hmm, I think you are," Sasuke threw back, stepping forward until he was right in front of Naruto; towering over him by about two inches. He uncrossed his arms and placed the gum scrapper on a nearby desk. He took hold of Naruto's chin to make the boy look at him. "Admit it."

Silence fell on the classroom. The two boys just glared at each other. A minute passed before Naruto's facade broke and he smiled. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and leaned up to kiss the other boy.

"Hmm," Naruto hummed after they broke apart. His arms still wrapped around his neck. "Okay, I'm jealous of you, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked and kissed the bridge of Naruto's nose. "I knew it."

"But that's only because you're dating gorgeous me."

"Aren't we full of ourselves?" Sasuke retorted, letting go of the blonde and going back to scrapping the rest of the gum from the desk he was previously working on.

"Aw, tell me I'm gorgeous, Sasuke," the blonde teased. He continued to sweep the floor.

"No."

"Why not? You know it's true."

"It is?"

Naruto puffed out his cheeks like a child, who was just denied some candy. "You're mean."

"I haven't heard that before."

"Bastard."

"Moron."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, hon."

"Humph," Naruto turned up his nose, signaling the end of the conversation and that he was now ignoring the Uchiha.

Ten minutes passed in and uncomfortable silence before Naruto finished sweeping and put the broom he was using in the closet. He went over to his desk by the window and packed up his bag; all the while staring at Sasuke.

An orange glow from the setting sun shined through the windows, bathing the dark haired boy in it's light as he worked. Naruto smiled. His heart seem to feel lighter the longer he looked at Sasuke.

"Still made at me?" Sasuke asked, alerting the blonde that he was aware of Naruto's staring, while never looking up from his work.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and bent down so that he was on his knees next to the Uchiha. He placed his hand gently on Sasuke's arm; silently telling him to stop working. Sasuke turned his head to look at the blonde and was faced with soft blue eyes, that were saying that Naruto was never mad at him.

Sasuke smiled. He leaned forward and gave the blonde a light kiss on the lips.

"Let's go home," Naruto whispered when they parted; still keeping their faced less than an inch apart.

Sasuke frowned slightly, remembering sometime unpleasant. He got off the floor and offered a hand to Naruto. When the two boys were off the ground, Sasuke headed for his own desk and packed his bag. He could feel Naruto's eyes on him and sighed.

"Sorry," Sasuke started, "I have to do something."

"Oh," Naruto said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice his voice, but failing.

He wanted to have company in his apartment; it just felt empty when he was all alone. Lately Sasuke had been coming over less and less. And whenever he did come over he'd leave earlier than usual. Naruto felt sort of worried that Sasuke didn't want to be with him anymore. Sasuke was a popular guy. If he wanted someone else, then he could have them.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay," Sasuke stated walking over to the blonde and pecking him on the cheek. "Bye."

"Yeah..." Naruto whispered as he watched Sasuke walk out the door, "...bye."

* * *

"So Sasuke, how is Naru-chan?" Itachi asked looking up from his desk in his study at the Uchiha Manor. 

Sasuke stood in the door, glaring at his older brother. He growled and walked further into the study. "He's fine. What do you want, Nii-san?"

"Tsk, tsk. What's that tone for Otouto? You don't have to be hostile. I was just asking a question about you little _boy_friend."

Sasuke growled again. "What. Do. You. Want? Did you just call me home to torture me?"

Itachi frowned. "Why would I torture my beloved Otouto?"

"Itachi--"

"You should show your Nii-san more respect, Otouto," Itachi waved his index finger like a teacher would. "Especially if you don't want mother and father to find out about little Naru-chan."

Itachi rested his chin on his palm. He could see his little brother shaking with rage. Sasuke was just too easy to rile up and Itachi loved to take advantage of that.

"Hmm," the older brother continued, "they already think you're the shame of the Uchiha family. I wonder what would happen if they found out you were gay?"

"Shut up!"

Itachi smirked. "Tone Otouto. Don't you have any respect for your elders?" he warned. "I have work to do. You may leave, but no sneaking off to go see Naru-chan. You should be studying instead of wasting your time on trivial matters."

Sasuke stormed out of Itachi's study; slamming the door as he left. He wanted to punch Itachi in the nose so badly for taunting him, but he knew what would happen if he did: 1) Itachi would kick his ass. 2) Their parents would be informed about Naruto. 3) He'd be beaten for hitting the perfect child.

When Sasuke reached his room, he flopped onto his bed and groaned into his pillow. He lay there in his own sea of self misery; thinking about how life had screwed him over. He rolled over and stared at his ceiling. It was dark outside and he hadn't turned on the lights, so only a little of his room was visible from the light given off from the moon and stars. He sighed, hoping that it would release all if his frustration.

"I hate it when he calls him 'Naru-chan.' "

* * *

At that moment Naruto squeezed as he stood in front of his door, digging through his bag for his keys. Earlier he didn't want to go back home to his apartment without Sasuke, so Naruto had decided to eat dinner at Ichiraku. But couldn't stay too long because he had to get home before it got too dark. The are he lived in was sort of dangerous at night. 

After finding his keys, he stepped inside muttering, "I'm home" to no one. Naruto felt lonely. He was used to being alone, but after getting so close to Sasuke it was hard to go back to the way things were before.

The blonde sighed as he dropped his bag in a random place. He headed for the bathroom, but the flashing number one on his answering machine caught his attention before he got there. He instead walked towards the machine and pressed play.

_Brat, I'll be coming to visit your punk-ass sometime soon. So you better clean that shit-hole you call home. Pfft. I waste good money on that place every month and I bet it's gone to hell. I have some business to discuss with you so everything better be presentable when I get there. I'm not sure when I'll get there, but I expect everything to be clean when I arrive. Understood, you piece of shit?_

"Why is she coming here?" Naruto asked himself. "And what did she mean by business?"

**Okay everyone that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and continue to read on. I made this chapter as long as I could because on Tuesday I have to go back to school. Which means less time to write and more time for me to stressed. JOY! I'll try to update as often as I can, but I can't promise that I'll be quick.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not dead! I'm just kinda lazy. I've been sort of busy with school and then any free time I had was spent reading fan fiction. Sigh, I'm obsessed, but I'm kind of proud of it.**

**Anyways sorry for the wait, I didn't really have writer's block or anything. Just wasn't really inspired to write anything new. I hope this chapter is up to par with my other stuff because I rewrote it like three different times before I deemed it plausible. I'm going to try to update more frequently because I'm on spring break, but don't expect too much. The AP Bio teachers at my school want the students to get started on the 20 chapters we have to learn by May. Well I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The sky was blue; the first day in the last two weeks that didn't have gray clouds looming overhead. Orange, red, and yellow leaves had fallen from all the trees around Konoha. Leaving behind the darkening skeletons of the dormant arbors. A light, refreshing breeze blew through the city, reminding the citizens to wear their jackets, even on this beautiful day.

It should have been a crime to be stuck in a classroom on such a day. But that's, unfortunately, where Uzumaki Naruto was at the moment. He was supposed to be listening to what ever Asuma-sensei was lecturing about, but his mind had decided against that. He wanted to be outside, on the roof, eating Sasuke's lunch; he never bothered to bring one since Sasuke didn't mind sharing. But no, he was stuck mourning the wonderful weather from his window seat in the back of the room. He sighed heavily for more than one reason.

Uchiha Sasuke sat to the right of the blonde boy, watching him with slightly worried eyes. Two days prior he had told Sasuke to not visit his apartment, even in the morning, at anytime for the next week. He said the maintenance crew was spraying for "gigantic roaches."

Sasuke didn't believe Naruto's excuse , but opted to not press the matter. He was hiding his brother's arrival and threatening knowledge of their relationship from Naruto, so that entitled the blonde to his privacy. But he couldn't squash the tiny bit of anger that arose in his mind. The only person he loved was purposely keeping him away, though he'd never let how this affected him show.

**Ring.** It was time for lunch.

It was Sasuke's turn to sigh as he watched Naruto from the corners of his eyes, pack his bag and walk out the door without a single acknowledging glance. He hated how they had to act at school; as if they didn't even know the other person was alive. And when they walked together in the morning, one of them would have to wait a block away from the school for five minutes before proceeding.

This was all Naruto's idea. The blonde had defended that he didn't want anyone to know about them because he was afraid that the female--and possibly some of the male--population of Konoha High would kill him. He went into this huge rant about all the horrible things they would do to him; mumbling every once and a while about "crazy women" and "poles."

As he reflected upon this, two girls made their way over to him as he swung his bag over his shoulder. One of them had blonde hair and blue eyes; neither of which were as vibrant as Naruto's. The other had almost blinding pink hair and green eye. Sasuke identified them as Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura, members of his unwanted fan club since they were seven.

"Sasuke-kun," the pink one started, "would you like to have lunch with me and Ino?"

Sasuke stared with indifference at them both. The stalking and courting had become less severe ever since he had blown up at almost every girl in school during the Konoha Descending Leaf Dance over a month ago. There were still girls that bothered him, such as the two in front of him, but they had opted to only approach him twice a week instead of everyday.

"No," he answered bluntly and walked out the door, still mulling over what had been on his mind before being approached.

Part of Sasuke agreed with Naruto about his decision to act apathetic towards one another. Girls were scary, which he further confirmed as he walked past a group of girls that watched him with strange glint in their eyes. Although this was true, the other part of Sasuke wanted to scream from the roof tops that he was in love with Uzumaki Naruto. And he wanted everyone to know that the blonde belonged to him and vice versa.

He walked through the halls, headed for the door that would lead to the rooftop of the school; experiencing a welcome feeling of déjà vu. At the top of, he opened the metal door and exhaled the breath he couldn't remember holding.

Naruto sat on the edge of the roof just like he had the night of the dance. He looked over his shoulder to the Uchiha, who had just closed the roof access door behind him. He gave Sasuke a big grin, that was returned with an almost invisible smile.

Sasuke walked over to the other boy and sat on the floor, his back leaning against the ledge. Naruto looked like a child, swinging his legs back and forth. Nothing was said between them as they both stared at the sky, neither really feeling the need to fill the silence. That would shatter the happy-just-being-together feeling they were experiencing.

But the silence was broken by a grumble of Naruto's stomach, followed by a slightly embarrassed smile. Sasuke chuckled, reached into his bag and pulled out a bento box and two wrapped rice balls.

"What are we having today?" Naruto asked, eyeing the lunch box in Sasuke's hand.

"Come down from there and you'll find out," Sasuke replied coolly, patting the ground next to him.

"Why can't I eat up here?" Naruto knew the reason why, but asked anyway.

"You might fall off and when you hit the ground, your brains will splatter and ooze all over the pavement. And then I'll have to get up and tell the janitor to clean it," Sasuke answered calmly. "Or there could be some unfortunate person walking by that breaks your fall."

"Hm, that doesn't sound that awful. I don't see why you'd care if that happened."

Sasuke snorted. He knew exactly where this was going. "I'd feel sorry for the person you would squish. I'm being a good Samaritan and looking out for the well being of others."

"Wah," Naruto feigned, putting his fists up to his eyes and pretending to cry. "Kage-chan doesn't care if I die."

"Why would I?" Sasuke almost lost his pretense when Naruto used his old nickname in such a cutesy manner, but remained impassive; unwrapping a rice ball and biting into it.

"You're mean!" the blonde was still fake crying. "Don't you love me? I love you."

_'And his true intentions show themselves_," Sasuke thought to himself. '_Damn blonde. If he wants reassurance, why doesn't he just say so. Ok, whatever, might as well have some fun_.' "Hm, nope. I don't feel this thing called '_love_' for you, Naruto."

Crocodile tears started forming in Naruto's blue eyes, which seemed to double in size.

Sniff. "I have nothing to live for anymore," the blonde said, making his performance extremely over dramatic. "No one loves me. I will be alone forever. I should just jump off this ledge and end my miserable life."

"Idiot," Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and yanked him backwards so that he fell on the ground next to the Uchiha. He pulled Naruto so that his back was propped against Sasuke's side. The blonde's head rested against Sasuke's chest, staring up at him with mild surprise.

"I don't love you," Sasuke continue softly, stroking Naruto's cheek. He leaned down and captured the other's lips in a sweet kiss. When he pulled away, he had to smirk at the pink blush that stained Naruto's cheeks, blue eyes fluttering open. "Actions speak louder than words."

The blonde tried and failed to suppress the huge grin on his face. "I don't love you too," he whispered, grabbing the back of Sasuke's head and brought him down into another kiss.

* * *

A blonde boy stood in the middle of his studio apartment, staring at how spotless it was. He had just spent the last two hours picking up any stray items: clothes, ramen cups, food wrappers, etc. He had swept the floor, cleaned the bathroom, and made his bed, which lay in the corner of the room. The once empty refrigerator, now held and assortment of foods. The ramen filled cupboards were mixed with other, more healthy items.

Two days ago the boy had received word that he would be having a guest within a weeks time. This guest was his aunt; a cruel, unforgiving woman. She insisted to anyone she met that she was a saint for taking care of her deceased brother's son. But really all she did for the boy was give him enough money so he would never have to bother her. Although she was legally his guardian, she lived in another city about five miles away from Konoha.

The boy hated that woman. He had lived with her for the first eleven years of his life. That was until she finally deemed him to be too big of an annoyance to care for any longer, rented an apartment for him, and moved away. The boy had felt relieved when she left, as if the chains that had restrained him had been taken off. He smiled to himself, remembering her ruby red car driving away from his apartment complex after she had abandoned him there.

The orange light that filtered through the windows indicated that night was approaching. The boy sighed, hoping that tonight wasn't the night his aunt would be coming by. But at the same time, he wanted her to get things over with, so he wouldn't have to feel this foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach. All these questions kept appearing in his head, making him nervous: _What kind of business did she have to discuss with him? How long was she staying? Why all of a sudden was she contacting him? Was she moving back to Konoha?_

He felt like throwing up. But before he could run to the bathroom and empty his stomach in the toilet, his front door opened and closed. Slowly, the boy turned around, trying to keep his breath even. In the doorway stood a slim woman with long, blood red hair, who was removing her black heels. She wore a white coat and a black, knee length skirt. Her skin was pale, but had a healthy glow to it. Face was round, framed by bangs and a layer of hair that came down to her chin. Her brown eyes were so dark that they seemed black, but when they caught the light, they reflected red. She would have been beautiful to the boy if she was a stranger walking down the street, but she wasn't. She was his Aunt Kyuubi.

She took a few steps inside Naruto's apartment, glancing around to criticize anything she could find. She frowned when she saw that there was nothing to scrutinize, so opted to find something wrong with Naruto's appearance.

"Hm," Kyuubi raised her nose, "you look like shit, boy."

"Hello Aunt Kyuubi," Naruto said trying to not growl out his words. "How have you been?"

The red haired woman took a seat on the floor in front of the table. "Until recently, trouble-free."

"Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"No, I don't want to be here longer than I have to."

'_Yay_,' Naruto thought, '_that means she won't be staying long_.' "Well then," Naruto sat down at the table, across from his aunt, "what brings you by?"

"Hm, when did you learn some manners? It's quite astounding, really."

'_Damn you. You bitch!_' "Thank you, Auntie," Naruto tried to force a smile. "But what was it you wished to discuss?"

"My company is transferring me to England," she said as if that would explain everything.

'_So…?_' "If I may ask, what does that have to do with me?"

Kyuubi smirked, "I guess learning how to talk properly didn't aide your thought process, boy. Hm, the dumb will always be dumb.

'_Fuck you!_'

Kyuubi continued, " Although I don't want you to, you'll have to come with me to England."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?! I have to move to England?"

"Quiet brat! You should feel lucky that I'm even considering taking you there."

"Why do I have to come with you?" Naruto was panicking. His life had just become bearable, now he would have to leave. "I haven't lived with you for five years. Why should it matter if you're in England."

"Because I was close enough to come and see you if there was ever a situation that required an adult. I have to take you with me, if I didn't you'd be too far away."

"But, I don't want to go."

"I don't _want_ you to go."

"Then disown me or something."

"That would soil my reputation, you imbecile!"

"But--" Kyuubi glared at him, silently telling him that there was no getting out of this. Naruto sighed, "When do we have to go?"

"In a month."

**Ha! All of you thought Naruto's aunt was Tsunade. Sorry, but didn't anyone notice that I made Tsunade the school's principle in chapter 12 of my first story. For shame XD! Anyways hope you enjoyed. Please excuse the lateness.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cowers in the corner Yes, Stoic is a very bed writer and owes everyone an apology and an explanation.**

**WARNING: AUTHOR'S RANT. NOT AFFILIATED WITH STORY.**

**At first, the reason I didn't update was because I was studying my ass off for my AP exam. I was doing a 120 question test every night for about two weeks. Then I took the test on May 12th. Afterwards I tried writing this one-shot fic. But every time I attempted to write it, the words wouldn't flow out of my mind like they usual did. So then I got discouraged and took a writing break until I finished the school year. Even though, every once in a while I would try working on that one-shot, which is still not finished (yeah, I'm so lame). Summer arrived and I would spend my time reading fan fiction. But then about three weeks ago, my sister came home, in all her horrible with relationship glory, and began monopolizing my laptop. It baffles me that she plans to stay the whole summer, but it didn't even occur to her to bring her computer along. The one she took-that had ALL my files-with her to school in San Diego. And then it hit me that I'm half way through with vacation and I haven't posted a single chapter. So I started working instead of lounging around, which I kind of miss doing…**

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT. And Sasuke's little voice comes back…a lot.**

* * *

Aqua eyes stared intently at the other person in the room, while everything else about his face remained impassive. Naruto just stared back, leaning his elbows on the table in front of them and cradling his head in his hands. No words were exchanged between the two boys. One was mulling over what he had just heard. The other was waiting to hear his companions reaction.

"Well?" Naruto asked, growing tired of the silence.

"What do you want me to say?" Gaara asked back evenly.

It was around sunset when Gaara had shown up at Naruto's apartment. His excuse for visiting was that his family was bugging him. But Naruto could tell from his slightly wrinkled clothes and messy hair that Gaara had visited Konoha to see his boyfriend, Lee. He had probably stopped by afterwards to check on him, Naruto, and to make sure Sasuke hadn't done something that Gaara would deem inappropriate.

But when Gaara walked into the unlocked apartment, instead of seeing and overly hyper blonde, he found it to be empty. Without blinking an eye, he climbed through the roof ladder and found Naruto sitting there, staring absentmindedly at the sky. Gaara made his presence known with a cough. Automatically, Naruto snapped out of his trance and ushered the red head down the ladder into the apartment below. He placed Gaara at the table and left to make tea, chatting rapidly to his companion from the little kitchen.

Gaara just let his friend fuss around the kitchen, even though he didn't want any tea. He was too busy observing Naruto's strange behavior. It was a known fact that that the main reason the blonde ever went on the roof to think was because something was upsetting him. And if the big change in Naruto's mood when Gaara arrived was any indication, it was that he was trying to hide his problems from his old friend.

When Naruto returned with the tea in his hands and a goofy grin on his face, Gaara decided it was time to confront him about what was troubling him. Like expected, the blonde played dumb to the question and had tried to change the subject. After about twenty minutes of random talk from Naruto, while Gaara continued to bring the conversation back to his initial question, the blonde finally gave in. He told Gaara everything about his aunt's visit and what she had dropped on him. Now Naruto was hoping for Gaara to come up with some brilliant plan to get him out of this situation.

"Well," Naruto complained, "you could say something sympathetic."

"Like what? 'Dude, that sucks' perhaps?" Gaara replied sarcastically.

"No. But you could converse with sentences other than questions."

"Can I really?"

"Gaara, you're such an asshole. I'm in troubled and all you do is mock me. You're a shitty friend."

"Oh my apologizes my dear Naruto-kun," a mocking tone was laced in Gaara's voice. " I didn't mean to patronize you."

The blonde didn't want to here it anymore. He got up from his spot at the table and flopped down on his couch. There he proceeded to watch TV. All the while ignoring the other person in his apartment.

Gaara sighed and walk over to where Naruto was relaxing. "Did you tell Uchiha yet?"

"No," Naruto admitted, never taking his eyes from the screen. "I'm kind of afraid to. I don't know how he'll react."

"I doubt he's going to flip out on you. Just do it."

"I will eventually. But what should I do about the moving thing?"

Gaara leaned his head back against the couch. His nose pointed to the sky as he stared blankly at the ceiling. "Don't worry too much about that. I'm sure you'll come up with something. You've got a month. And I'll be thinking on it too." Gaara turned his head to look Naruto and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Relax. If things don't work out, come live with me."

Naruto had to smile when he heard that. "Live with you and your dysfunctional family; that'll be great."

Gaara just had to jab Naruto in the arm for that remark. "Shut up and tell him."

* * *

"Sorry, I can't come over today," Sasuke said glancing down at his wristwatch. "I have to do something, but I'll message you tonight, okay?"

The owner of vibrant blue eyes looked disappointed as they stared at the dark haired boy standing in front of him. It was after school. Naruto and Sasuke had just finished their last day of cleanup duty. The classroom they stood in was deserted.

"Okay," Naruto said, trying not to sound dejected. Sasuke hadn't been over to his apartment lately on account of his Aunt Kyuubi visiting Konoha. And he was really starting to miss having someone else's presence constantly inhabiting his empty home.

"I'll walk you to the bus stop," Sasuke stated in attempt to make up for rejecting the invitation to Naruto's apartment.

He grabbed the blonde's hand and lead him out the door; intertwining their fingers as they walked. Naruto smiled, feeling a pleasant, warm tingling spread through his body. He leaned in towards Sasuke's side, putting his head on the other's shoulder. Which made the young Uchiha smile to himself.

Naruto felt he could stay like this forever, but it hurt him so much knowing he couldn't. He would have to leave the only place he actually felt wanted. The blonde couldn't even bring himself to tell Sasuke of their unavoidable end. He couldn't ruin this moment. Was it selfish of him to just want to cling to Sasuke forever?

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, letting go of the blonde's hand, "we're here."

'Damn it!' "Okay," Naruto pouted and sat on the empty bench. "But we'll talk later, right?"

"Yeah, later."

The dark haired youth turned away and started walking down the street. His mind kept wandering to what Itachi had in mind for him to do today. So far it had only been light tasks, such as: dong laundry, bringing him food, alphabetizing some files for work, etc. It bothered him though that doing all of this was cutting into his time with Naruto.

He missed the whole month of uninterrupted time they had spent together. They didn't even need to do anything exciting. Most of the time they would just be doing homework across form each other or watching TV on Naruto's couch. And even that was amazing. Sasuke felt so comfortable around him. Maybe it was because Naruto was the only person he had ever actually created some sort of bond with. Even though it was created out of contempt.

Sasuke had to chuckle at the thought of himself and Naruto at each other's throats. That sounded absurd now after everything they had done. Well technically Sasuke was still after Naruto's throat. But that was only because he wished to hear the other mewl in pleasure as he nipped and sucked it. He loved everything Naruto's mouth could do…

_Bad Sasuke! Walking around thinking dirty thoughts. FOR SHAME!_

'Oh, you're back again,' Sasuke thought. 'Why are you here?'

_Isn't it obvious? You're crazy. That's why you have another voice in your head._

Sasuke shook his head; still walking down the street. He disliked this other voice. It enjoyed mocking him for some odd reason.

'Seriously though, what do want?'

_Nothing. I just like conversing about our cute, little blonde boy-toy. Who you haven't been spending a lot of time with lately by the way._

'I didn't need you tell me that,' Sasuke retorted, kicking a pebble he saw on the ground.

_Yeah, the absence of hickies on his neck is proof enough. Does that annoy you?_

'Shut up.' Sasuke gave a powerful kick to the pebble making it fly all the way across the street. 'We just have other things that are interfering with our free time. Naruto had a bug infestation. And Itachi loves being an asshole.'

The stupid voice in Sasuke's head had distracted him so much, he hadn't noticed that he was already on his front porch. He had even opened the door already.

'Weird…'

He stepped inside, taking off his shoes and shutting the door behind him.

_Loser. You didn't even realize that you were already home._

Sasuke didn't mentally reply. He was heading up the stairs to his room, where he dropped his bag on the floor. He took off his black school jacket and tie; hanging them on his convenient coat rack. After that dark haired boy finished his after school regiment, he found himself in the doorway of his brother's study.

Itachi was typing away on his computer. He paid no attention to the fact that his door had just been opened. Sasuke attempted to get his brother's attention by loudly clearing his throat, but failed. Itachi's dark eyes never flickered with acknowledgment.

_Dude, he doesn't even know you're here. Run!_

'He's just ignoring me. The minute I start to turn away, he'll call me back.'

Sasuke continued to stand against the door frame. He waited patiently for his big brother to look up from his computer, make some snide remark, then send him off on some random errand.

_Oh, stop being his bitch already and leave. You know you want to._

'Go away. You're not helping.'

_Well, you're not doing anything except standing here like some dog waiting for a command from his master._

'Fuck off already.'

_I'm just telling you the truth. You do everything he wants you to even if you think you're rebelling._

'I didn't ask for your commentary, ass--'

"Sasuke," Itachi called, unknowingly interrupting Sasuke's conversation with himself. He had known Sasuke had neen standing there the whole time. He pointed to a package wrapped in brown paper, that was sitting on his desk. "I want you to take this to the address written on it. Go through the alley on the left and knock on the back door. Someone should come out and hand you another package, which you are to bring directly back to me. Understood?"

During Itachi's instructions, Sasuke had been staring at the parcel, wondering what its contents were. He had come up with many possibilities; all of which were illegal items.

'Great I'm a mull.' "Yes Nii-san." He walked forward and picked the package off the desk. He glanced at the address wondering where exactly in Konoha this place was located. "Nii-san, where is this place? I've never seen this street before."

Itachi chuckled. "It's in the red district." Sasuke's eyes widened. "The address is to a club called _The Flower Garden_. You remember my instructions, right?"

Still getting over his shock, Sasuke nodded and left the study. He walked blindly through his house and out the front door. He actually made it all the way to the sidewalk before the voice cam back.

_Yo, spaz! You're not wearing any shoes._

Sasuke stared at his feet and wiggles his white socked toes. 'Huh look at that.' He headed back in the house to put on his shoes. Then headed back out. 'I've never done that before.'

_Dude, you're lame. _

'I hate you.'

_I knew that already. You're just a hateful child. _

'Fuck off.'

_But you're going to need the company on your little trip to the sleezy part of town…Oh, you should bring Naruto. While you guys are down there, you can pick up something kinky to use in bed._

'Hell. No. I'm not bringing him to place like that.'

_Prude._

'I'm not a prude.'

By now Sasuke had reached the train station. Buying a ticket, he got on the train that would get him the closest to his undesired destination. The red district was pretty far from his house. And with that annoying voice in his head constantly making fun of him, the hassle of this trip would just be even worse.

_Fine, you're not a prude. I've seen those dreams you've been having. _The voice made a purring noise then continued: _But, you are a virgin._

'There's nothing wrong with that,' Sasuke threw back mentally.

_True, but the thing is, you don't want to be a virgin._

'You don't know that.'

_Yes I do. You want cute, little Naruto to flushed, naked, and panting beneath you._

Sasuke blushed imagining how Naruto would look ion that kind on situation. He pressed the package he had been holding firmly into his lap. He was trying to prevent his problem from becoming any worse that it already was.

_See, you're crotch tells the truth! Pervert! _

'Shut up. This is all your fault.'

_I don't care. So when are you going to do him?_

To avoid answering, Sasuke turned to look out the window at the passing scenery. High buildings were zooming past. The sun was starting to set and not one cloud was visible at the moment.

_Don't think staring out the window gets you out of answering my question._

'I don't know when,' the Uchiha answered. 'I guess when it feels right.'

_And during all those times you two made out __**IT**__ didn't feel right?_

'There's no rush.'

_Satiate our hormones, damn it! I order you!_

The train came to a slow stop at another station. Sasuke read the sign above the now opened doors. He realized that this was the place where he needed to get off. Thanking whatever divinity there was that his hard on was gone, the dark haired boy exited the train. On a nearby wall of the platform, there was a map of the entire city. He used said map to check how far his final destination was from here. The walk would probably take about twenty minutes at most, so Sasuke decided not to waste anytime. He left the station, gripping the package tightly to make sure he didn't lose it.

'Hmm, I think I've finally realized why you show up,' Sasuke thought as he walked through a crowd of people on the sidewalk. 'You only come to annoy me to get me to further my relationship with Naruto. The first time you showed up you were trying to convince me that going on a date with him was a good thing.'

_It was. You're happy now, aren't you?_

'That's not the point,' the Uchiha continued. 'Now you're trying to make me sleep with him.'

_But you want to._

'Again, not the point. You're a manipulative voice. I shouldn't listen to you…and maybe I should go to the doctor to see if I have schizophrenia.'

_Bah, you're as normal as anyone in your family can be. And I don't manipulate, I make suggestions. _

'Bad ones. I don't want to talk to you anymore. I have to pay attention to where I'm going now.'

The street lights lit up the dirty, dark streets of the red district. Sasuke could tell that he was getting close to the club. He glanced at the name of the street he was on. To his relief it matched the one written on the package. He read the various signs the were displayed on the buildings, looking for one that said _The Flower Garden_.

After passing a few questionable shops, a neon sign finally caught his attention. The sigh displayed a light up, pink cherry blossom, that had a naked, winking dark haired woman standing in the middle as if she were the stamen. Her lower regions up to her waist were blocked by a giant petal. To obscure her breasts from sight, the woman held neon words that read: _The Flower Garden _in front of her chest. The sign was on top of a large, one story building that had red lights shinning in the door way. Sultry music and loud cheering could be heard form outside.

Sasuke scowled and headed towards the alley on the left side of the club. He soon saw a side door to the brick building and knocked. Sasuke couldn't help cursing his brother as he stood in the acrid smelling alley, waiting for someone to answer the door.

"That bastard," he grumbled to himself, "made me go all the way to some freaking strip club to drop off God knows what. Stupid fucker. I should kill--"

The door slowly opening disrupted Sasuke's train of thought. In front of him stood a really tall, extremely muscular man. He wore black jeans and a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off, which made his shoulders seem broader than they would have been. The alley lights reflecting off his skin gave him a blue-ish hue. His spiked hair was blue. And strangely enough, he had three scars curving upwards under his eyes, that somewhat reminded Sasuke of a certain blonde.

"What the hell do you want, kid?"

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to apologize again because I really am sorry for the wait. Sigh Whatever. Review if you like. I'll try to write more, but I've haven't started my summer homework yet, so it might take some time. Later. Stoic**


	4. Chapter 4

***Cowers behind desk* I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I don't know why, but I've been really lazy lately. If you haven't read this on my profile, then I'll tell you guys now: I promise to finish the stories I've already started by next June. But the likelihood of me posting anything new is very slim, for the lack of time I have.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I actually took more time writing it than any other chapter I've written before. Probably because I have a short attention span and lack of inspiration. So if you really want me to continue, please tell me so, so I have some drive to keep going. Oh and military time is used in this story. Don't worry it's easy to figure out. Just subtract 12 from the hours and everything is normal. I used it because I've notice that in that part of the world that what digital clocks display. **

**

* * *

**

"What the hell do you want, kid?"

_Run! Drop the package and run! Big blue-ish man!_

"Um…Uh," Sasuke was having trouble finding words. This man actually looked quite threatening. The girth of the man's vein popping biceps were about the size of Sasuke's head. And he held an air about him that said he wouldn't feel remorse if he broke every bone in a person's body.

Normally Sasuke wasn't afraid of anything, but this man was HUGE. At least three times his size and six inches taller. His mere size instilled fear and silence into the Uchiha. Which worsened when the large man growled in irritation at Sasuke's failed attempt to reply to the question.

"Quit stuttering," the man ordered, but Sasuke heard it more as a yell in his frightened state. "What the hell are you here for? I have other business to attend to. I don't have time to waste with some little kid."

_Damn it! Feet move! Run you idiot, before he gets angry and crushes you!_

It took all his willpower, but Sasuke shakily lifted up the brown package in his hands and presented it to the man. The man didn't react. He just stared apathetically at what was in front of him. Sasuke started to panic.

'Crap! What's gonna happen if he doesn't recognize it? Will he get even madder that I'm wasting his time?' Sasuke thought in his fearful state. His thoughts continued to become more extravagant the longer the parcel stayed in his hand. 'Fucking Itachi is going to get me killed and thrown into one of these smelly, dirt encrusted trashcans. Then my body is going to be taken on a truck to the dump, where seagulls, rats, and maggots will pick away at my flesh until there's nothing left! I'm gonna die!'

_Run, fucking run!_

'I can't!'

Sasuke probably would have passed out from his little panic attack if a deep chuckle hadn't snapped him out of his reverie. The chuckle slowly got louder until it turned into a full blown manic laugh. Sasuke wasn't sure which scared him more: an angry, large man who would break him for wasting his time. Or the same large man, but laughing like an escaped mental patient.

"Fucking hell, kid," the blue giant choked out between laughs. "You look ready to shit yourself. It's so damn hilarious."

'I don't find this funny,' Sasuke thought. He knew better than to say this out loud, but that didn't stop a scowl from making its way onto his face.

The large man's laugh slowly died down, every once in a while a small chuckle would escape his lips.

"Anyway, I knew who you were the whole time. You're Itachi's little brother. I just wanted to see if I could scare you shitless." The man let out a laugh as he took the package from Sasuke's grasp. Afterwards, he reached out and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, pulling him inside the building. "Come on, kid. Your brother told me to give you something special for being a good boy and bringing this down here."

Gripping Sasuke's tightly, the large man brought him through a hallway, lit with pink lights. It had many white doors that were numbered in their thirties. While being dragged, Sasuke attempted futilely to escape from the large man's death grip.

"Um, my brother never mentioned this," Sasuke's voice came out as more of a plead than anything else. Little warning bells were going off in head, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Don't worry," the man turned back briefly, never breaking his stride and gave Sasuke a grin. His teeth looked surprisingly sharp, like fangs or animal jaws. "Nothing bad's going to happen to you."

It didn't take long for the burly man to drag Sasuke to their intended destination; the heart of The Flower Garden. There were several platforms around the club where barley dressed women were swinging their hips and sensually removing their scant clothing to the beat of some sleazy song. Crowds of screaming men were placed around the club, trying to compete for the best view of their favorite half naked girl. In the very center of the club was a long pink cat walk, illuminated with little bulbs around the edge and glitter all along the walk way. At the end was a shiny golden pole. There were chairs all around the cat walk, with one specific, cushioned chair right in front of the stripper pole.

Sasuke's stomach sank as he was forced into the cushioned chair. He could see where this was going and wasn't liking it at all. The big muscled man that had forced Sasuke to sit down was still standing behind him, holding him down by the shoulders. This was only adding to Sasuke's anxious feelings.

_You should have run when you had the chance._

'Shut up. You're not helping, really.'

"Kisame-senpai!" Sasuke turned his head to see a boy with shoulder length white hair, about Sasuke's age, walking towards him and the muscled man. " Kisame-senpai, where's the stuff you went to get? Some of the girls need a pick-me-up."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," replied the big man, apparently named Kisame. "I was treating Itachi's little brother to some entertainment."

"So this is Itachi-san's little brother, huh?" the white haired boy said, eyeing Sasuke with a cat like grin, his eyes alight with laughter. "Enjoying the sights, Itachi-san's brother?"

"Not really," Sasuke replied. He had a feeling that this guy knew more about him than he was comfortable with. "And I have a name; it's not 'Itachi-san's brother.' "

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice. Hey Kisame-senpai, go perk up the girls already. You remember what happened last time they didn't get their fixes?"

Kisame frowned slightly. "Damn. I wanted to see the show." He let go of Sasuke's shoulder and started walking in some unknown direction. Perfectly navigating himself through the crowd of screaming, horny men.

"What did he mean by 'show'? " Sasuke asked the white haired boy. He was becoming more uncomfortable by the second.

The boy, if possible, widened his cat smile, effectively showing off sharp canines.

"You'll see in a little bit. Nothing to worry about."

Suddenly the lights were shut off completely along with the music. The only source of light was coming from the catwalk. Two spot lights were aimed at the start of the runway, enticingly showing focus on the sparkle infused pink curtains. Sensual, up beat music began to play throughout the whole club. This caused almost every man in the room to start cheering as they filed into the seats around the long, light up stage. They knew what was about to happen.

Over the surround sound speakers a man's voice boomed through the club.

"Gentlemen, the moment we've all been waiting for has arrived. She's been in the back getting excited at the thought of seeing all of you here tonight. And of course she's more than ready to please one of you lucky spectators. Give a hand for the naughty school girl herself: Karin."

At that a long black, thigh high socked leg peeked out from the opening in the curtains. And soon that leg was followed by a lean, red haired girl. She was wearing the standard black go-go strapped heels that many strippers before her were working tonight. Her black socks were held up by lacey straps coming out from a red, plaid skirt that barely covered her intimate parts. A tight transparent white collared shirt was wrapped around her torso, knotted right under her fair sized breasts, and exposing her flat stomach. The shirt was left unbuttoned, allowing her lacey black bra to be seen. Her face wasn't anything special, but somewhat cute with the pair of thick rimmed glasses that sat across her nose. Predictably her red hair was pulled back into two pigtails, further completing that generic school girl look.

Karin, apparently the girl's name, began sauntering towards the end of the runway. She was excessively swaying her hips and flipping her skirt to the beat of the random dance song. When she got in front of the pole and Sasuke, who was unfortunately placed there, she gave a wink and began to twirl. This gave Sasuke and all the men in the crowd a very detailed view of what was-or _wasn't_-under the girl's short skirt.

Men all around Sasuke were cheering and throwing bills at the girl. Obviously they were very appreciative of the show. Sasuke, however, was actually a little frightened. He had always found female genitals to be somewhat disgusting whenever he'd seen them in health class or porn. His house unfortunately only had straight men pornography. But to see them this up close and in real life made him want to throw up or scream, probably even both. However his is pride stopped him from doing either. Instead he tried to focus on what he was going to do to his _dear brother_ for placing him in such a situation.

'Sick fuck. Probably wetting himself because he thinks he's so funny for doing this to me,' Sasuke growled in his head as Karin's bare ass pointed in his direction.

_Girls are yucky._

The dance continued for a few more minutes as Karin stripped down to her bra and socks. Bills of varying worth covered the pink glittered stage. It actually surprised Sasuke that she could practically have sex with a pole and not slip on all those pieces of paper. And to his amusement, many of the very appreciative men in the crowd had so much blood gushing from their noses it was a miracle they hadn't passed out; most likely to stay conscious to see more.

Lost in his thoughts observing the other men in the club, Sasuke didn't notice that the stripper had left the catwalk and had descended the stairs off on the side. He stayed obvious until a pair of soft breasts began bouncing in front of his face. Shocked, Sasuke looked up to see Karin's face, which he noticed was trying to seem sexy and innocent at the same time. Her hands were placed on the armrests of Sasuke's chair, slowly climbing into his lap. A spotlight was suddenly aimed on at the pair, allowing everyone to see what was going to happen to the dark haired teen.

"Seems like naughty little Karin has found her target," announced the voice over the speakers.

"Hi," the girl above Sasuke whispered in his ear, "I'm Karin. It's nice to meet you."

Sasuke could hear the words coming from her mouth, but all he could think about was how her bare feminine parts were touching his pants. God, he was hoping that dancing in front of a bunch of perverted men didn't turn her on.

"Just relax and I'll take of you."

* * *

Naruto stared gloomily at his online friend list, which was displayed in the right side of his monitor. Currently, the only people online were the random strangers he had acquired in various chat rooms. None of them were whom he was waiting for or eager to talk to. Sasuke had promised that they would talk tonight to make up for his lack of presence in Naruto's apartment, but his screen name was grey in the offline list.

It was 20:38; dinner finished, homework completed, and night time bath had been already taken. As soon as the blonde had gotten home he had rushed to the computer to turn on his instant messenger; just to make sure he wouldn't miss Sasuke. Then quickly proceeded to finish anything possible that would be required before ending the day.

He had finish at 19:30, over an hour ago. Ever since then, Naruto had longingly waited for Sasuke's screen name to change lists and make an online sound, that would alert an already aware Naruto of his arrival. But nothing happened on the screen other than the clock in the bottom toolbar changing in numerical order. Naruto was getting more and more discouraged as he watched as some of the people on his friends list signed off, deciding it was time to sleep.

21:19. No Sasuke.

21:31.

21:46.

22:09. Still no Sasuke.

Naruto couldn't stand looking at the computer anymore. If Sasuke was going to sign on then he would have to message the blonde first. Naruto wasn't going to wait around for him like some lovesick girl anymore.

Instead, he opted to lay out his uniform for tomorrow to keep his mind off his computer. Sometimes, because of his messiness, he would end up losing his school shirts in the piles of clothes littered everywhere. Then he would have to settle for wearing the one he wore the previous day, smelling strongly of sweat.

Clothes searching this time didn't take long considering the apartment was still clean from his aunt's visit a couple of days ago. Every piece of his uniform was already hanging neatly when the blonde opened his closet. But there was something in the far corner that caught his eyes; a teal sun dress with a green sash under the bust. A grey cardigan with sleeves that went to the elbows was draped around the dress. This was one of the many outfits that Haku had picked out for him on their shopping trip together. Neatly, in the very back of the closet was a black wig, perched on a white plastic bust.

Staring at the outfit, Naruto couldn't help envisioning himself wearing it on a date with Sasuke. He imagined them walking in the park, holding hands and smiling lovingly at each other like other couples.

"Yeah like other couples," Naruto said quietly to himself as he eyed the long hair of the wig. "One boy and one girl."

22:58. KitsunesGrin has signed off.


End file.
